Slip of the Tongue
by Kaia Mariacle
Summary: Hyde suffers from denial.


Slip of The Tongue

Author: Kaia Mariacle

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. They belong to.....other people.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hyde suffers from denial. A fight cures him, with a little help from an inner voice.

Author's Notes: I asked for help, and I got it. So thank you pnayxbebe88 and Amanda. I hope I fulfilled both your requests, and I hope you both enjoy this fic! And everyone else too!

Dedicated to: All the shy, wonderful new writers. I started years ago, and still suck a lot of the time. So post your fic, because I know everyone will love it! And we definitely need more J/H on the 'net!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Sooooo?" Jackie glanced at her boyfriend. "Can we please go, Steven?"  
  


He frowned, rolling his eyes.   
  


"Yes, we can go."   
  


She jumped up, clapping her hands in glee. "Yeah, now I can finally buy you a new shirt!"  
  


Hyde stood, crossing his arms. "No, Jackie, You're not buying me anything."  
  


She stopped clapping, and mimicked his pose. "But-"  
  


"Nope," He shook his head. "I'm not Kelso, I am not playing the part of your little dress-up doll!"  
  


She pouted.   
  


He glared.   
  


Their staring contest went on for what seemed like countless minutes until finally, Jackie let her lips curve into a smile.   
  


"Okay, Steven." She said, winking. "Whatever you say."   
  


He groaned, and sat back down in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
  


Talking to his girlfriend sometimes gave him a headache, but what could he do? He lov........liked her, a lot.   
  


Yeah, he liked her.   
  


Just like. Nothing more. He certainly didn't lo.....uh, he didn't feel the same way Foreman did about Donna.   
  


Nope, he, Steven Hyde, most definitely didn't give her those sickening, lovestruck looks whenever she walked into the room. He DID NOT listen to her when she talked about inane things like, clothes and her hair, and that pretty silver necklace she really wanted for their anniversary.  
  


And he =didn't= look at her like she was the hottest babe he'd ever seen.   
  


And if he did happen to do that sometimes.....well, there was a reason why he wore sunglasses.   
  


"Steven, are you even listening to me?"  
  


He shook his head, smirking at the picture she made.   
  


Fiery temper flared up, hands on hips, eyes blazing.  
  


"Jackie, can I help it if I tend to tune you out sometimes?"  
  


She tossed her hair back, and punched him in the shoulder. Without a word, she grabbed her purse and jacket, slamming out the door.  
  


He waited for it.  
  


Two minutes later she slammed back in, ran up to him, pressed a torrid kiss against his mouth, then slammed back out.  
  


He waited again, looking at his watch.   
  


The door (you guessed it) slammed a third time, and her cute face popped back in.  
  


"Pick me up at 7!"  
  


Hyde grinned as he saw her trying to fight a smile as she popped back out.  
  


He leaned back in his chair, stretching.  
  


"God, I lo...." His voice trailed off, and he coughed. "I like that girl."  
  


"Just like." he told himself. "Nothing more."  
  


*Yeah, right.* A sarcastic voice in the back of his mind taunted. *You know you lo-*  
  


"Shut up!" Hyde shouted. "I don't!"  
  


*Mmm-hmm, keep dreamin', buddy.*  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The gang crowded into the Foreman's basement, giggling like schoolgirls. All but two of them.  
  


Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhardt were both stone-faced.   
  


"That was the best dance ever." Fez spouted in joy. "Nina and I did it under the bleachers!"   
  


"Oh, I christened that spot last year." Kelso bragged, hair flopping as he looked over at Jackie. "That was with you, right honey?"  
  


"No, you pig!" She growled, crossing her arms. "And DON'T call me honey!"   
  


Hyde fumed in his chair, angrily yanking his tie off.   
  


"Well, I seem to recall a certain time in your bedroom, with the-"  
  


"That's enough!" Hyde jumped out of his seat, advancing on his so-called friend. "I've had it with this shit, Kelso!"   
  


The idiot had the nerve to smirk at him.   
  


"What is this shit you speak of?"  
  


"I think he means the way you keep talking about the many times you and Jackie did it!" Fez replied, trying to help.  
  


Hyde nodded, ignoring everyone in the room and focusing on Kelso. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about." He pointed angrily. "Jackie and I are together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, as in I'm gonna kick your dumb ass if you keep talking about her that way!"   
  


"What's wrong with talking about me and Jackie doing it?" Kelso answered, oblivious to the murder alight in Hyde's eyes. "You never cared before!"  
  


"That's because =before= I didn't have to hear you yammer on and on about doing it with THE GIRL I LOVE!"  
  


The word 'love' seemed to echo through the small room, as everyone was shocked into silence.   
  


Even Hyde himself.   
  


"Oh, Steven!" Jackie threw her arms around him, pressing soft kisses all over his face. "I knew you loved me!"  
  


"Dammit." Hyde groaned the word. "Dammit."  
  


His friends, save Kelso, burst into laughter around him.  
  


Kelso just looked shell-shocked.  
  


*Told you that you loved her, you idiot.* His inner voice mocked.  
  


"Oh shut up," He mumbled under his breath.  
  


"Say it again," Jackie implored, staring up at him with shining eyes. "Please, just one more time."  
  


He mumbled it again under his breath as he hugged her closer.   
  


"Steven," she whispered softly. "I can't hear you."  
  


He coughed, leaning down and pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I...I love you, Jackie."  
  


She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in deeply.  
  


"I love you too, Steven, I love you too." She dried her eyes on the shoulder of his shirt, and leaned back to smile brightly at him. "Take me home?"   
  


He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist, as he guided her towards the door.   
  


He looked back at his friends before leaving.  
  


Foreman and Donna were grinning at him, giving him the thumbs up.  
  


Fez was staring off into space, a happy, dazed look on his face.  
  


Kelso was staring at the two of them with a look of sadness and resignation. Very unfamiliar for the normally brainless teen.  
  


Hyde nodded at him slowly.  
  


'She's mine now,' his eyes seemed to say. 'You lost your chance.'  
  


Kelso's eyes shined as he nodded before turning away.  
  


Jackie and Hyde left the basement, smiling secretively at one another.   
  
  
  


~Finis~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
